


Tangled

by raiykei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i give koala cuddles, i guess a little bit of hurt comfort, i was asked for koala cuddles, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: Bad days mean hard nights, which means the best nighttime and morning cuddles a guy could ask for.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hizu_il_lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizu_il_lu/gifts).



> Commission for Hizu! First time writing Changlix and SKZ in general. I hope I did them justice.

They all had their bad days. It was something they couldn't avoid despite all of their best attempts. Sometimes it was getting frustrated over choreography that wasn't working out. Sometimes it was lyrics that didn't fit no matter how many times they tried. Sometimes it was getting fed up with each other, snapping at little things, needing a moment of peace to decompress, something to unravel the knotted parts of their souls. They had found a... sometimes decent balance. They learned each other, how to navigate each other. It wasn't always the best, having eight different people living in the same space, but they made it work.

They had to.

Well, maybe it was more like five people living in the same space and Changbin, Jisung, and Chan occasionally swinging by for a nap that never seemed to help and a shower that washed frustrations from the night before down the drain. And if they sought out cuddle therapy from one of the other members, well, that was between them. Granted, Seungmin, who's brand of chaos was subtle and teasing, wasn't a big one for cuddling so early in the morning, and Jeongin was more likely to push someone out of bed than allow anyone in it, though whether he was aware of it or not was up for debate. Minho, despite appearances, didn't mind someone joining him in bed so long as it was someone from a short list of names half of them didn't belong to, and Hyunjin... Hyunjin was someone you couldn't drop in on without notice unless it was the middle of the day, but he had never cared even if he complained every now and then.

That typically left Changbin seeking out one specific person, though like everyone else he wasn't usually a big fan of waking up Felix unless he had to. It wasn't that Felix minded, in fact he tended to allow it more than anyone else within their group, but the fact that he was sunshine incarnate left everyone wanting to let him sleep peacefully as long as possible before their busy days started and it was back to one thing after the other.

Maybe there were a few other reasons Changbin preferred to not bother Felix unless he had to. Not limited to the fact that Felix always looked so peaceful while he slept, relaxed and content, and he was aware that the boy took more onto himself than he had any right to, holding not only his own burdens but those of the other members, as well. Burdens he had shared with Changbin before, deep into night, whispered when everything had been too much and emotions had overflowed, when Changbin had pulled him close to his chest and let Felix cry until exhaustion tugged him towards sleep. 

They had shared much together, some of it in the time Felix kept him company at the studio, some in the hours of the night when everyone else was sleep, and some during those in between moments, simple glances during practice, smiles or funny faces tossed across a room. Felix had easily become one of Changbin's favorite people, and he liked to think the feeling was mutual. He had never bothered to ask, too scared, too nervous, the things Felix had mentioned during their recordings- compliments and simple statements- already making his heart do somersaults without adding a confession on top of it.

So, he avoided Felix's bed, trying to be as quiet as possible in his early morning trek across the room, not bothering to pull himself from the clothes he had worn throughout the previous day and into something more comfortable. Changbin couldn't even find the energy to crawl under his blankets, face pressed into his pillow, hoping sleep would claim him as quickly as he wanted it to. Luck, it seemed, was far from on his side despite the heaviness that dragged at his eyelids and the ache that encompassed his entire body. Sleep wouldn't pull him under no matter how much he shifted on his bed, sighing into his pillow, trying to find a position that aligned body and mind.

A weight settled across his back, warm and heavy, something soft pressing against his face until Changbin could wiggle an arm free to wrap around it. He would recognize the shape of his Munchlax anywhere, pulling it close and turning his face to press against the soft fabric. 

"Rough night?" Felix's voice was raspy, words slow and slurred. 

All Changbin could do was grunt in response, tightening his grip on Gyu and shifting his body in a half hearted attempt to curl into himself, thwarted by the body sprawled across his own. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Hands wormed their way under his torso, Felix shifting until Changbin could feel warm breath against the back of his neck. "I heard you come in." Guilt pierced his heart, sharp and deadly. "You don't come back this late unless something didn't go well." 

Part of him knew he should have felt giddy that Felix paid so much attention to him, knowing his little quirks, the things that pointed to his mood and the way his day was going. If he were being honest, all he felt was sad, a rolling knot of guilt forming a weight in his chest, taunting him to curl up more when he knew he couldn't. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

Warm breath tickled his neck, and Changbin could practically see Felix roll his eyes, the smile that undoubtedly quirked his lips into the beginning of a sleepy smile. Felix nuzzled into his shoulders, arms trying to wiggle their way under and around him as Felix shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position for the both of them. Changbin kept his arms around Gyu, rolling with Felix so it was easier for the other boy to fully wrap his arms around him. They stayed tangled together in silence- Changbin's back pulled against Felix's chest, arms wrapped around him, a leg thrown over his thighs- until Changbin was sure Felix had to have fallen back asleep. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Felix's voice, still so rough and deep with sleep, didn't startle him nearly as much as he would have thought. "No." There was no need to think on his answer. Talking about it at the moment wouldn't help. He was tired, exhausted, and even if he could find his way out of the momentary block it wasn't as if he were planning on leaping up to rush back to the studio. It wasn't as if he could find it in his heart to slip from Felix's embrace. Not when he had been concerned enough to fall into Changbin's bed, to make sure he was alright.

"Do you want to be alone?"

That had him pausing a bit longer, teeth worrying his lower lip. The answer was easy enough, sitting on the tip of his tongue, itching to be let loose. It was admitting it that was the hard part, his fingers digging into the stuffed Munchlax, every part of his mind yelling at him to let Felix wander back to his own bed, to let Felix finish the rest of his sleep without having to worry over him. It'd be easy enough, uttering one syllable and feeling the weight slip off of him. It'd be easy, although not preferable, to suffer his frustrations and thoughts on his own.

Instead, Changbin twisted in Felix's grip, abandoning Gyu on the other side of his bed to instead press his forehead into the other boy's chest. "No." The singular word was quiet, barely a whisper of breath, but in the silence of the room it was easy enough to pick out.

Fingers threaded through his hair, soft and rhythmic, lips pressing against the top of his head. Felix wiggled closer until there was barely any space between them, continuing his ministrations. Changbin thought for sure Felix would be the first one to drift off, already half way to the world of sleep, but he found his eyes closing against the comforts. The arms around him, the warmth next to him, the fingers threading through his hair and occasionally scratching at his scalp. They lured him closer and closer until the last of the tension drained out of him and Changbin found himself lost once more in the presence of Felix.

.....

Morning came too quickly, light shining across his face from the window, their blackout curtain doing little to help with how skewed it was. Changbin groaned, rolling his back to the wall and throwing an arm over his eyes. It took him a second to notice the empty space beside him, the lack of comforting warmth. It wasn't unusual, though something in his chest still ached, still drew a whine from his throat as he curled into a tight ball. It didn't take long for the whine to turn into a sigh, legs swinging over the side of the bed and hands gathering his blanket around his shoulders.

He knew he looked a mess, hair sticking out every which way, cheeks puffy with sleep, eyes still squinting against the sudden onslaught of light and from the effort of remaining open as he padded out of the bedroom and down the hall. It wasn't hard to spot who he was looking for, knowing Felix wasn't far. It was how most of their mornings went, alternating between who woke first, who comforted who, but the end result was the same.

Changbin dropped onto the couch, pulling the blanket tighter around him as he snuggled against his person of choice, giving a hum in response to Felix's good natured, "Good morning". The smell of coffee hit his nose, strong and heavy, doing little to help his precarious position of still half asleep and needing to wake to start the rest of the day.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Fingers slid through his hair, brushing some of the more wild strands back into place before dropping to settle on his arm. "Thank you."

"Any time."


End file.
